Twisted Spells
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: harry was in a bind, he was captured by voldimort and was about to be killed. so his counterpart from another world stepped in to save him. can lily help harry beat the dark lord and save his friends. or are they doomed to fail?
1. Chapter 1

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the four contestants gathered before the opening as Albus Dumbledore stepped up to say a few words. The contestants however weren't listening to the old man or his speech. They were a mite too busy sizing each other up and waiting for the signal to start. They didn't have to wait long since someone fired the signal prematurely, earning a dark look from the headmaster as the four contestants ran off.

Four went into the maze that night. Each of them competing for the honor of being the first to claim the wizard cup. However two fell prey to the traps. And the other two upon reaching the cup were transported away.

But things wouldn't end there.

No. What happened next would be a _horror_ beyond words.

As soon as Harry's feet touched the ground in the cemetary- He staggered forward and fell onto an old grave belonging to someone who's last name was Riddle. He pushed himself upright on the grave and looked around as Cedric came walking up. His gold colored robes were ragged and smudged with dirt and smeared with blood from where Cedric must have wiped his bleeding cheek on one of his robe sleeves.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked in an aghast tone as he looked around.

Harry looked around the grounds, or rather what he could see of them. The place that they were in was a cemetary, of that he couldn't doubt. But it was difficult to see many of the headstones and such due to the thick white mist that was rising up from the ground. Covering everything it touched like a veil.

Harry could make out vague shadows moving around with in the mist a good sixty or so feet away. The faint blur of shadows swirling with in the rising mist and taking shadowy human like form.

_Something is terribly wrong here._ Harry thought as he bounded to his feet and backed up a few steps, his heart thudding in his chest. "Cedric we need to leave." He said in a hushed tone. The older teen looked down at him with a puzzled frown and was about to ask him what was wrong when harry felt his scar start to burn. The sensation was so sudden and painful and unexpected that Harry screamed and doubled over holding his head.

He heard Cedric speaking, felt his hands on his shoulders trying to pull him upright so that he could see what was wrong. Harry tried to push him away, tried to tell him to run away.

To leave him and save himself.

His heart pounded with fear and dread as a snake like voice slithered at first through his head then through the gray grim atmosphere, promising pain. Promising retrobution. Promising him and Cedric their deaths...

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Angry dark green eyes peered through the crystal ball in front of them as a sigh of frustration was wrung from pale pink lips.

Hell and damnation, what the devil was her counter part doing to himself now? The pain in the idetical scar on her forehead had been partially driving her to distraction. Causing her to mess up all her much needed to be- _re learned_ lessons in spell casting and self defense magicks.

She leaned forward until her chin was resting on her desk and glared at the murky image of her counter part as his friend Cedric was struck down and he was dragged kicking and screaming up to the grave of Tom Riddle's father and pinned in place with a cyth against his neck.

She made a huffing sound._ Stupid boy. _She thought in irritation as she pushed back in her chair and stood up.

She knew that the boy in the image was three years her junior as far as the flow of time in his world went, and she knew that certain events had to transpire before he would be able to reap the benifits of his struggles. But this-

This was just ridiculous!

At this rate, Harry would either be _dead_ or driven utterly_ insane_ before his fight with the dark lord ended. And that was something that she couldn't allow to happen. It would throw the balance of good and evil off kilter and the mutiple universes in existance would merge and everyone and every thing would be destroyed!

Her office door opened as she walked over to her cabinet and started to go through it. "Lily are you here?" Neville's voice called out as he stepped into her office. Lily Almanthia Jewl Potter stopped going through her things and leaned back a little bit so that she could look at her friend.

"Haven't I told you to knock when entering my office." It wasn't so much a question as it was a casual observation. Neville looked at her and grinned while tugging on one of his ears nervously.

"Sorry. Still adjusting to having you as the headmaster of the school. By the way, what are you doing in the cabinet? Are you looking for your wand again?"

"No. I'm looking for my phlosophers stone. My vials of dragon fire, I think nine of them should do. My five vials of phoenix tears. My basilisk poison-" Lily stopped talking and patted down her robe and made another frustrated sound. Where the hell was her wand? "Neville."

"Yes ma'am."

"Help me find my wand. I don't have time to waste."

"Yes ma'am!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here is my second chapter of Twisted Spells. _

_Which took me all day to write due to the fact that I've been spending time with my grandmother. This will be the last year that I get to enjoy her so I'm spending more and more time at my parents house to visit with her._

_It's my first Harry Potter fic so be kind in your words or I might get discuraged. _

_I'd like to thank my buddy Cha who helps me plan out my chapters and catches my spelling mistakes. Your awesome. _

_Now here is the story._

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

By the time she and Neville found everything that she had mentioned before, her office looked like a tornado had hit it. Lily stood there with her wand, her philosopher's stone, her vials of pheonix tears and dragon's fire, with a look of utter dismay on her face.

What the _hell_ had happened to her office? Everything was overturned! There were bottles and broken vials and papers everywhere. Her desk had been overturned, her chair was MIA. And the crystal ball that she had been using to check on her counterpart was...

"Neville."

"Yes ma'am?" Neville's muffled answered from somewhere across the room. Under the pile of papers and books littering her once clean floor, no doubt.

"Wha- Why is-" Lily frowned and looked around the mess before her finding it hard to put what she was thinking into words. "Where are you?" She finally asked and nearly died of a heart attack when something grabbed her ankle.

She screamed and looked down and promptly kicked what had grabbed her and was rewarded with a yelp as Neville's head popped up out of the thigh high papers and books and rubbed his sore hand. "That was uncalled for." He said in a dark tone that he rarely took with her since her return.

"Sorry. But you scared me."

Neville sighed and seemed to shrug off whatever he was feeling and stood up to his full height of six foot five. And towered over her for a moment as he brushed off his shoulders and then looked around her office for a second before saying. "Lily? What the devil has happened to your office?"

"I don't know Neville." Lily said with a soft sigh.

"You don't know. Really? Did you have another memory charm cast on you?" Neville asked in a worried tone as he looked down at her. No doubt he was thinking about what the dark lord Voldemort had done to her before he had perished.

He had cast a spell on her in his final moments that had erased most of her memories of being a witch, her time at Hogwarts, her friends, and her spells.

Leaving her as blank as a sheet of parchement before it was used.

She had disappeared after that battle, and had had every witch and wizard in christendom looking _high_ and low for her before finding her living as a muggle. Neville had been one of the people that had found her. He and Ron and Luna had been kind enough to fill in some of the missing pieces for her. Reminding her of her life before the loss of her memory.

But no ammount of reminding seemed to help for very long. The memory charm that the dark lord had used had been so effective that she often times forgot how to function. But they had found a way around it, thank god. And that brought her back to the school to have her taught all over again so that she wouldn't be so defenseless.

Not that Lily was defenseless to begin with. What she lacked in magic she more than made up for with inventiveness. And when she couldn't think of anything she was damn good at walking up to a person and punching them across the face.

Neville had learned that the hard way during one of her dueling lessons.

He had just managed to disarm her and then asked her what she was going to do next and she had smiled at him and walked up to him and punched the hell out of him. Which went pretty far as an element of surprise since most wizards and witches relied _heavily_ on their magic. And as long as they thought they had you- They tended to underestimate you.

"Not to my knowledge." Lily said with another frown.

"Well, I hope that you know that I'm not cleaning this up."

"Forget about that Neville. Have you seen my crystal ball?"

"Sure. It was sitting on your-" He stopped talking as soon as he remembered that the place where her desk once had been, was now void of anything but broken vials, and books. "Desk..." Neville said with a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and made a funny face and muttered, "Dammit."

"Never mind Neville. I suppose that I don't really need it for what I'm about to do." Neville lowered his hand a little bit and looked at her curiously.

"What are you talking about? What are you planning to do?" He asked as Lily walked over to one of the hooks hanging on the wall just inside the door and pulled her leather traveling pouch down from one of the hooks and put everything in it but her wand and handed it to him then deftly unfastened the top three buttons on her scarlet colored robe and pulled it off.

Then snatched her pouch from him and very calmly and nicely explained to him that she was about to use a spell that was forbidden and that it would cause her to change places with another version of herself.

To say that Neville didn't take it well would be an understatment. He went barreling out of her office shouting for Ron and Luna and Draco to all come quick and stop her.

Lily stood there in the doorway for all of two seconds before shrugging her shoulders and wading through the papers and books over to her cabinet and grabbed the Wizard cup since she would need it and a specific enchantment to get her to where Harry was so that she could take over for him for a little bit.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Harry ducked down behind one of the grave stones as a spell smashed into the angel shaped grave stone over head in a flash of vivid icy blue. Raining stone down on his head. This was by far the worst day of his life for several reason's.

One- Cedric was dead. Or maybe he was just hurt.

Harry wasn't completely sure. He hadn't had time to check on the older teen before he'd been dragged kicking and screaming by his hair over to the grave of Riddle's father where he'd been pinned down and his blood had been used along with bone fragments and a few other things- To resurrect the dark lord.

Two-The dark lord was back.

And three- Harry wasn't sure if he was going to make it out if the cemetery alive.

Another spell hit the grave stone above him and he used his arms to shield his head as more stone rained down on him. "Come out, come out, where ever you are Harry." Voldemort said in a child like voice.

"I'd rather not, if it's just the same to you-" Harry called as he crawled on the ground on his stomach towards Cedric and the Wizard cup. If he could just reach the Wizard cup, he could get back to the school and get help.

But he couldn't just leave Cedric. Not as long as he held out hope that the older boy may yet be alive. He got ten feet from Cedric and the Wizarding cup when he heard a voice in the back of his head.

Not Voldimorts voice but a girl's voice. Silvery, and sweet and _warm_. So different from the typical voices in his head.

_It is most admirable of you to risk life and limb for the sake of another Harry, but in this instance it is also rather stupid-_

Harry stopped moving, unsure of what else to do as the voice continued to speak.

_Which is why I'm going to help you. In three seconds the graveyard will be alight with one of my spells...providing of course that I can recall how to do it right. No, never mind kiddo. I'll get it right for your sake. _

_Anyways, when the light shows up I want you to reach out and grab the item in front of you. And then I want you to hold on tight. The item in question is another port key and will transport you to a safe place. _

Harry started to shake his head no but stopped and looked at Cedrics body. He couldn't leave him. He still didn't know if he-

The voice held a soft coaxing note when he next heard it.

_Ah kiddo, don't you worry none about Cedric. I'll get him back to his family in perfect condition. You just enjoy your stay in the safe place that I mentioned and leave everything to me alright..._

He supposed that he hadn't a choice. Not if he wanted to get away from this place alive.

Three seconds later the gloomy cemetery was awash in a brilliant blinding light and something fell to the ground in front of Harry with a muffled thud and a clang. He tried to shield his eyes and reached out and the next thing he knew his wrist was grasped by a small slender, delicate feeling hand and something warm and metal was slapped into his palm.

He opened one of his eyes and looked into a face that was strangely familiar to him.

Noted the dark green eyes, the long dark hair pulled back into a thick braid. But what really drove the idea of familiarity home for him was the faint reddish pink lightning mark revealed as the other person pushed their bangs back a little bit with their other hand.

He opened his mouth to say something but was drowned out by the other saying, _"Away!"_

A second later there was a popping sound. And Harry Potter found himself laying on his stomach among papers and books and an over turned half buried desk and chair in what looked like Dumbledores office back at Hogwarts.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Ron Weasely, Draco Malfory, and Luna trotted behind Neville towards Lily's office with thunderous looks on their faces. "What the devil do you mean she said she's going somewhere?" Ron growled at Neville's back.

"Just what I said, she said that she had to leave for a while and that she would be temporarily trading places with her counterpart."

"Counterpart? What counterpart?" Draco demanded in a low angry tone.

"Neville means that Lily has found out that she has a _doppelganger_." Luna supplied helpfully. All three young men stopped walking and turned to look at her like they'd like to sit her in a corner and lecture her or something.

"What is a doppelganger?" Draco and Ron asked in unison before quickly looking at each other and flushing to the roots of their hair. Dear god- It was happening again. They were on the same wave length.

Such an occurrance hadn't happened since the time they had traded bodies for a whole year. And that had been when they had still been students. Now here they were _five_ years after graduation and they still shared the same thoughts on occasion.

It was embarrassing.

"A doppelganger is like an near _exact_ mirror image of another person. Like twins. Or something. They come in all shapes, genders, sizes-"

"But what does that have to do with Lily and her wanting to leave the school?" Ron asked in a disgruntled tone. Luna blinked at him as if she couldn't wrap her mind around his question then said.

"Why Ron, a doppelganger is a sign of stregnth here in the wizarding world. It's also a weakness because the doppelganger was forged from the same _soul_ of the person it looks like-"

Draco sighed and walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her, just a little. Nothing much. The action wasn't even violent. It was merely one born of frustration. "What does any of that have to do with Lily?" Luna opened her mouth to speak and Draco put his index finger agaqinst her lips for a second and said, "Please, Luna. The point of the matter."

Luna pushed his hand away and huffed. "Very well. My point is that when a doppelganger is hurt, or in trouble it's other self can feel it-" The three men looked at her with blank looks. Not really knowing what she was tying to spell out for them without saying. She made a frustrated sound and growled at the three, causing them to take several steps back as she said.

"If Lily can feel her doppelganger is in pain or trouble... What do you think would happen to her if it _died_?" The three looked at her blankly for a moment then blanched.

"Oh god-" Ron muttered looking shaken. Draco didn't say anything he turned and took off running for Lily's office, shouting at the top of his lungs.

**"_Lily! By god if I come in there and your dead- I am going to be so pissed!" _**

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Once Lily was sure that Harry was gone, she got to work under the blinding light of her spell she would be able to do several things before the spell wore off. One of the first things she did was walk up to Cedric's still body and check for a pulse.

There wasn't one but that could be easily fixed with some of the things that she had brought with her.

The phoenix tears could restart his heart and lung functions, but without a soul to bind to his flesh and keep it alive, he would just die again. Luckily for Cedric Lily had figured out a way to place a small sliver of her own soul with in another person and keep them alive.

Technically it made said person a horcrux. But unlike the dark lord standing fifty or so feet away, Lily had no ambitions what so ever to live forever. She could easily retract the sliver of her being once the body had grown another soul to suit its flesh and purpose.

She pulled out one of the vials of Fawk's tear and opened the dead boy's mouth and poured the contents into Cedrics mouth then held her hand up above his mouth and then pulled out her wand and pressed the tip of it against her chest, dead center over her heart and said the enchantment that would seperate and extract a small sliver of her soul.

Two seconds later the sliver was placed with in Cedric and the older boy came up off of the ground with a horrified scream as he grabbed her shoulders and leaned against her shaking and gasping for air. Tears slipped down his dirty cheeks.

Lily wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back for a moment, wishing that she could spare more time to comfort him. He just seemed to be so shaken that she was more than a little reluctant to leave him for even a second.

But she had one more thing to do before she took them both back.

She pushed the disoriented older boy back and got to her feet and started walking towards the various shadows firing spells at her enchanment in an effort to disspell it. It wouldn't work. But she found it amusing that they were trying so hard.

Taking advantage of the dark lord and his death eaters confusion was easy since her spell had them so distracted that they had even forgotten all about Harry and fighting him. They were so intent now on getting rid of the blinding light. It made her wonder how such an disorginized group of people had managed to live for so long.

She walked up behind the dark lord as he lifted his wand to try his hand at dispelling her enchantment and grasped his wrist in her hand. He let out a loud howl that sent his death eaters into a frenzy of activity around them. Everyone was running and screaming, trying to reach him and see what was wrong with their lord.

They were all so pathetic.

Voldemort looked at her, his wide snake like eyes locking with her own as she smiled at him and pressed her index finger against his elbow and muttered a spell under her breath.

There was a sickening crack. And she grinned evilly as the bones in his arm shattered into pieces under the imapact of the spell that she had just used. His screaming intensified as his whole body jerked in her grasp and he tried to jerk his arm free.

But she wasn't done with him yet.

She twisted his broken arm and forced his wand around so that it was jabbed up under his chin, the tip drawing a small drop of scarlet against his milky skin. And smiled at him maliciously as she stepped up close to him. Her breasts almost touching his chest and lifted one of her boot clad feet and brought it down on the side of his leg, right where his knee was-

The dark lord went down screaming and crying like a baby.

Lily found it rather funny that for someone who thought himself so _strong-_ He was being taken out rather easily.

But then again she supposed that the reason behind that was because he was still in a weakened condition. If she tried this stunt again in a few months, she knew without a doubt that the dark lord would _kick her ass_.

She reached out with her free hand and held it up in front of his face and said, "The next time we meet, I'm going to make you beg for your life."

She made a cat like hissing sound and raked her finger nails over his face drawing blood to emphasize her words the slapped him across the face so hard that he toppled over and lay on the ground screaming in rage and pain.

Lily started walking back towards Cedric and got half way there before realizing that she held the dark lord's wand it her hand and in a fit of childish rage snapped it into pieces and tossed it over her shoulders.

Let the bastard look for the pieces while he bled.

Lily closed the distance between herself and Cedric and grabbed the teen who was still shaking like a leaf and then grabbed the Wizard cup and used it to send them both back to Hogwarts.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_Lily and Cedric hit the ground in the Quiddich stadium, surrounded by thousands of students and teachers. The Wizard cup slipped from Lily's hand as Cedric flopped against her, toppling her over. _

_Everyone in the stands roared and cheered. The sound was deafening. _

_But Lily didn't care at the moment. She had used up more energy than she should have using her magic to save Cedric and creating a distraction. Such old magicks tended to drain the very life out of the user and unless she could rest and conserve her energy, she would be in a bad way later. _

_She lay there under Cedric, her consciousness fading in and out a little bit and was unaware of the screams coming from Fleur and many others as the teachers came running over to see if she and Cedric were okay._


	3. Chapter 3

_She had used up more energy than she should have using her magic to save Cedric and creating a distraction. Such old magicks tended to drain the very life out of the user and unless she could rest and conserve her energy, she would be in a bad way later. _

_She lay there under Cedric, her consciousness fading in and out a little bit and was unaware of the screams coming from Fleur and many others as the teachers came running over to see if she and Cedric were okay. _

_She blinked her eyes as Albus Dumbledore's face entered her line of vision. His pale blue eyes looking worried and more than a little bit angry and just a touch confused at the same time as Cedric was lifted off of her. _

_Lily took a deep shuddering breath and hissed, "Cedric was hit by the Avata Kedavra curse..." A look of horror crossed Dumbledore's face as his eyes flickered from her to Cedric whom was being rocked and forth by professor Mcgonagall whom wore an equally horrified look on her face as she looked down at the shaking, crying, but still very much alive, boy. _

_She made a frustrated sound and grabbed him by his long snow white beard and pulled to get his attention. It worked. _

_The second that she knew she had his attention again she said, "I found a way to save him- He should be fine once he rests." Dumbledore looked at her like she had just sprouted a second head. She supposed his mind was going back and forth like a ping pong ball. _

_Shifting from thoughts like, Dear god what happened to Harry? Was he hit by a curse that turned him into a girl? And something along the lines of, But there is no known way to counter the death curse. So then if Cedric was hit- How is he still alive? _

_"I know that you have questions Dumbledore, and I'll answer what I can. But I used up more energy than I should have. I need to rest. Do you understand?" Lily asked in a strained tone, her voice growing weaker as her awareness faded even more. _

_She never heard the man reply. Never heard him shout out several orders or heard Cedric's father yelling as he fought to reach his son. Never heard Harry's friends and fellow class mates come running up to see if he-er she, was still alive. _

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Four days later-

Cedric had been the first to be questioned by Dumbledore, Snape and several others about the events that had transpired during the last part of the Tri Wizard tournament. But Cedric really couldn't tell anyone much. He didn't remember much aside from hearing someone say, Kill the spare.

And then hearing Harry scream.

His awareness of what happened after something green slammed into his body was practically nil. He didn't remember what happened to him or what had happened to Harry. All that he could really say for sure was that he had been _dead_.

In every true sense of the word. He hadn't had a pulse, hadn't been able to breathe.

And then- Then suddenly his heart was beating again, his lungs had been burning, screaming for air, and his mind had been awash in _so_ many sensations that he hadn't been able to process them all at once.

He'd felt such pain. Such sorrow at being forced to leave his father. Such regret.

Then suddenly he'd realized that he was alive. He'd felt panic, horror, fear, and _joy_- Oh god the joy that he'd felt about being alive had been overwhelming. He'd started crying and had latched onto the first thing he could and had clung to it with such desperation.

It had taken him a little while to notice that the person that he'd attached himself too was female. And if he had been able to rationalize normally he might have asked the girl that he'd been holding onto what had happened to Harry. But more importantly, what had she done to him?

Don't get him wrong. Cedric was very grateful to her for saving his life.

But that didn't stop him from having questions.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Albus Dumbledore was a man who loved puzzles. Picking them up and putting the pieces together. Taking them apart.

He planned his whole existence around his love of puzzles. But the bizarre arrival of the girl laying in the bed across from his chair was more than a little puzzling. His mind was consumed with unanswered questions that for the past few days had been driving him _crazy_.

Questions like; Where was Harry? Was he okay? Who was the girl? Why had she appeared and where had Harry gone? Why did she look like Harry? Why did she have the same green eyes and the same dark hair and the same lightning mark on her head?

How had she countered the killing curse that had hit Cedric? It wasn't that such a thing was completely impossible. With the necessary knowledge and reflexes it was totally possible. But he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around how a mere girl had managed to figure out what thousands of wizards had been trying to do for the past hundred and fifty years.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering him. No. His situation just kept getting worse and worse. And here was why.

He was currently housing the _whole_ blasted Weasely family whom upon hearing that something had happened to Harry, had come running from every direction in the world to see what had happened to the boy that they considered one of their own.

Snape had been caught (red handed and red faced with embarrassment) contacting Sirius- Harry's godfather, whom like the Weasely's, had come running.

And was currently probably chewing up his new leather shoes in retaliation for having Albus lock him in his office in his dog form. Because he didn't want the shapeshifter to be caught wandering around the campas grounds.

And Snape himself had been _in_ and _out_ at all hours of the day and the night. Along with Minerva and Hagrid and a whole mess of students who had been down right _disrespectful_ to him in their efforts to see Harry and make sure that the boy was okay.

So to sum things up in a nut shell, the long and short of it was, that Harry had far too many people interested in his well being. Which was all well and good. The kid needed _someone_ looking out for him.

And while under normal circumstances Dumbledore wouldn't mind these things a whit; the circumstances he was facing now was unlike anything that he'd ever faced before. So it was a mite understandable how irritated and frustrated he was with _everything_ and _everyone_.

He needed answers. Before he started pulling his hair out would be nice. But so far the girl was showing no signs of waking.

_Just how much strength had she used anyways?_ He wondered as the door to the infirmary opened and Severus and Sirius, in his dog form came walking in with a new but not entirely unwelcome friend. "Albus!" Remus Lupin said as he jogged across the short distance to Albu's side as he slowly got up out of his chair.

"Remus, my friend. What are you doing here?" Albus asked as the younger man clasped his outstretched hand and started to shake it before he finally seemed to notice that there was someone laying in the bed next to them. The man's hazle eyes flickered to the still figure of the sleeping girl, and a frown crossed his features when he noticed the lightening bolt scar on her head, half hidden under a lock of long dark hair.

"I-I heard that something had happened to Harry... Who is this girl?" Remus asked in a puzzled tone as he continued to study the girl. He was completely unaware of Severus and Sirius standing next to him.

Sirius padded over to the side of the bed and stuck his nose against the girl's hand, hanging off of the narrow little bed, and sniffed at it.

"That's what we would like to know." Severus said in a darker and more angry tone than usual. Sirius sniffed at the hand a few more times and then licked it a whine working it's way from his throat as he put his hand under the limp hand and lifted it up only to have it fall back into place. Sirius did this several more times before stopping and sitting down and whining a little more.

The stranger smelled like his Harry. Her flesh, her sweat, even her blood smelled like him. What was wrong with his godson? Why did he look different?

Albus reached out absently and scratched the whining shapshifter behind one ear in an effort to comfort him. "Hush Sirius. I'm sure that Harry- if this girl is indeed him, is fine."

Sirius growled at the elder. He called going into a maze an adolescent _male_ and coming out an adolescent _female_, fine. Albus must be losing his mind in his old age. There was nothing fine about this situation!

His godson had somehow been transformed! Into a girl! There was no telling what sort of physical or mental issues may arise from such a painful transformation. Couple that with memory loss and confusion and sirus just knew that his godson-er _goddaughter-_was now more defensless than she had ever been before!


	4. Chapter 4

_His godson had somehow been transformed! _

_Into a girl! There was no telling what sort of physical or mental issues may arise from such a painful transformation. Couple that with memory loss and confusion and Sirius just knew that his godson-er goddaughter-was now more defensless than she had ever been before!_

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Draco Malfory had never been one to listen to orders and sit tight and be a 'good boy'.

Not after the night the previous dark lord had found out that he was leaving his ranks and handed him over to a blood pride of ravenous vampires to be tortured and killed. Draco Malfory had been born to a pure blood family, had their expectations placed on his shoulders at birth.

He'd grown up being fed poison and bile by his family about how superior the pure blood were. He'd grown up _hating_ the one person who had given him more chances than he deserved.

He'd grown up thinking that Lily Almanthia Jewl Potter was just another half breed witch.

A means to an end. Someone to be sacrificed when the time came.

It wasn't until his death as a human that he'd been able to really examin his own thoughts and feelings about the girl. Turns out that he hadn't exactly hated her like he'd originally thought.

He'd _loved_ her.

Her strength, her intellect, her kindness and warmth. Her fierce and protective nature.

He'd envied her for having so many friends. For not being as lost and lonely as he was. And she must have realized what he was feeling somewhere along the way. He knew it from the way that she used to walk up to him and try to invite him to eat dinner with her and her friends or just hang out a while.

And what had he done? He'd been so embarressed about being included into her little click that he'd lashed out.

But that hadn't stopped her from trying. Even up to the night he'd been betrayed.

He thought it was rather sad that Lily was the only person who'd ever cared about him and up until his death as a human, he'd done nothing but hurt her. Which was why after being turned he'd sought her out to ask her for her help. Just one last time.

He'd been sure that she would jump at the chance to destroy him for all the trouble and pain that he'd caused her over the years. He couldn't have been more wrong though. Lily it seemed, was far more forgiving than he. They'd sat outside of the pub in the village for hours talking to one another. Draco had been _happy_ for once in his miserable life.

Then when the sun started to rise and it's rays were painting the sky in pale pinkish, orangish, redddish, yellow hues; Draco had stood up. Unfolding his tall lean frame from the ball he'd been curled into and he'd faced Lily. Let her see the scarlet tints to his icy blue eyes. Let her see his fangs when he gave her a pained smile and had asked her to kill him.

Lily had stood up and pulled off her heavy cloak and without hesitation had thrown it over his head to protect him from the sun's light. Knowing that while the rays wouldn't kill him, they could certainly hurt him if he was without the proper protection.

And had sworn to him that she would find a way to preserve his humanity and keep him from becoming the monster he feared he would become. Then she had taken him back to the castle and found him a place to sleep since young vampires were usually very slow and sluggish for the first few months after being created.

She'd taken steps to keep him from attacking others and had been experimenting with his diet in an effort to help him.

She'd made it so that he didn't have to have human blood to live. She'd even helped him start eating regular foods again. They all had to be raw and bleeding, but as long as he consumed the right amount of raw meat every other time he started craving blood then he stayed in functioning condition. And no one at Hogwarts got turned into his late night snack.

He ran as fast as he could considering the time of day, not bothering to hold himself back.

Not when he knew that one of his friends needed him.

He reached Lily's office and skidded to a halt upon seeing a short, dark haired young boy standing in the middle of his friend's office wearing the Hogwarts robes for Griffindore. And looking scruffy and dirty.

_What the hell happened to the boy?_ Draco wondered before he face palmed upon realizing that Lily wasn't anywhere in sight. _Bloody hell-_ The damn girl had already left. He just knew it in his bones.

And from the dazed look on the young man's face... A face that was nearly his friend's exact likeness as he turned to look at the blond-

He'd say that _his_ Lily was in over her head.

He made a growling sound and nearly smirked when the young man that looked like his friend looked at him through wide puzzled/frightened green eyes as Draco stepped into the office and started circling him.

"Well this is interesting-" He managed to get behind the younger male and subtly sniffed him, hoping against hope to catch a whiff of Lily's natrual sweet scent. Perhaps he was secretly hoping that the boy standing before him was just a transformation spell gone horribly awry.

Unfortunately, thanks to his keener senses, Draco was able to determine from scent alone that the stuttering perturbed boy wasn't his friend.

"And just who the bloody hell are you? Hm, boy." Draco finally asked as he stopped circling the boy and listened intently as the unknown male finally managed to squeak.

"Oh god, I'm in hell."

"Draco! Is Lily alright? Is she in one piece-" Ron shouted a second or so before he came tearing into the office and slipped across the floor a ways in his effort to stop and had to grab a hold of Draco's robe just to keep himself upright while muttering curses. "Bloody hell! Who is that boy?" Ron gasped as he took a step towards the boy, partially dragging Draco with him since he was still holding onto his robe.

The red head got three steps before the dazed look vanished from the younger boys face and was relplaced by worry/righteous fury a second before the boy shouted, "Ronald Weasely what the devil is going on?"

Ron screamed and ducked behind Draco who just rolled his eyes.

Some things never changed.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sirius, Remus, Severus and Albus were all in the middle of a conversation consisting mostly of theories about what had happened to Harry, who the girl was and what not. They must have been at it for a while. A few hours perhaps seeing as the sun had set and the sky was a deep black velvety color sprinkled with little twinkling stars here and there.

The students and teachers had all retired for the day and they had been tossing ideas back and forth undisturbed. "What if she isn't Harry-" Snape said in a slightly bored tone as he put the jelly bean in his hand into his mouth and cringed and subtly lifted his hand and spat the piece of candy back out.

Ew. Wet dog flavored.

He rubbed the back of his sleeve against his mouth in an effort to try and destract himself from the taste still lingering in his mouth and _wished_ that he could go get something to drink without being laughed at by Sirius and Remus whom were both eyeing him with amused expressions on their faces. Waiting for him to get up.

They would be disappointed this time. He had no intention of leaving while in the middle of a discussion. "What if the girl isn't Harry, but is instead someone else? His mother from another time line-"

"Lily Evans had red hair Severus. Not dark hair." Sirius said with a low growl of irritation. Severus gave the shapeshifter a withering glare and snapped.

"I know that fool. But if the girl is Lily from another timeline, then she could have had _violet_ hair and we never would have known it..." Severus took a deep breath and calmed himself and the cleared his throat then said in a more subdued tone. "What if Potter grew up and had children in another time line? And this is one of them. His daughter perhaps."

"It wouldn't explain why our Harry is currently _MIA_ Severus. But it is an interesting thought." Albus said as he handed off the little cardboard container of candy to Remus.

"Then who do you think she is?" Severus asked in a snide tone. Albus gave him an off guard look and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Causing Severus to snort while Remus and Sirius took up studying the girl again.

All of the ideas that they'd been tossing out over the past few hours were improbable. But not impossible.

After all they were wizards, they existed in a realm beyond human imagination. So it wasn't totally unlikely that something _odd_ or _peculiar_ would happen. If anything they should have expected something like this to happen.

The girl moaned softly and turned over onto her side under the covers, forcing the men to grow silent and hold their breath until she settled back down and seemed to go back to sleep. Albus snapped his fingers and looked vexed. "Butterballs! I thought for sure that she would awaken-"

Remus chuckled. "You really want your answers, don't you my friend."

"Of course."

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Harry was hyperventilating.

He couldn't help himself. There was just simplely too much stuff in the half assed exlanation that the older looking Ron, Luna, Neville, and Draco had given him. All this crap about doppelgangers and alternate worlds and timelines and-

_And what the fuck did Draco have to do with anything?_ Why was he so chummy with Ron and the others? He would have asked them if he hadn't been so busy having a painc attack at the moment.

He doubled over for a moment when he started feeling dizzy and gave a startled yelp when he was suddenly picked up by Neville and deposited in the chair that had been overturned earlier, then jumped when he felt a large hand push his head down until it was between his legs as the person standing behind him growled. _"Breathe." _

Dear god in heaven that was Draco's voice growling at him to breathe. Harry frowned a little bit at the almost concerned tone of the older man's voice and wanted to snap at him and tell him; that _he was breathing_, _thank you very much. _But instead contented himself with trying to calm down while he listened to the older men talk with the Luna like young woman hanging back observing them all.

"Well he isn't taking the news well." Ron said lamely as he scratched his head nervously.

"Did you really expect he would?" Draco asked in a bored tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, yeah, sort of." Ron said stupidly. Neville made a scoffing sound and Luna sighed tiredly.

"Then your an idoit, Ron. Look at this from his point of view. Here he is in a strange world eerily similar to his own. He has _no_ idea who are his friends. _Or_ his enemies. And to top things off he is the doppelganger of the most natorious witch in all the wizarding world. It's a mite _overwhelming_."

Ron was quiet for a moment or two as he mulled things over. "Ah, right. How dumb of me to think that he would be able to absorb the information without freaking out-"

"He isn't like our Lily, Ron. He can't just hear you out and embrace whatever happens. Anyone _normal_ would be freaked out by this."

"Right. So what do we do now?" Neville asked curiously as he looked from one person to another.

"I don't know about any of you but I'm going after Lily." Draco said as he unfolded his arms.

"You can't go after Lily without doing something about your doppelganger Draco." Luna said. Draco shrugged his shoulders carelessly. He'd drop the git off the side of a cliff if it would allow him to take the brats place and get close to Lily.

He had a bone or two to pick with her for leaving without him.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I don't know about any of you but I'm going after Lily." Draco said as he unfolded his arms._

_"You can't go after Lily without doing something about your doppelganger Draco." Luna said. Draco shrugged his shoulders carelessly. He'd drop the git off the side of a cliff if it would allow him to take the brats place and get close to Lily._

_He had a bone or two to pick with her for leaving without him._

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It took about an hour for Draco to gather the things he felt he'd need when he went after Lily.

Among those things was a small leather bound book of defensive spells that he and Neville had made for Lily several months ago. To help her remember certain spells and their uses along with some other things that they felt would have been useful to her. Like several dozen old fashioned type summoning charms.

Unlike the more modern version of the Accio charm, the spell used on the scraps of paper littered with ancient runes, and could summon _anyone_ and _anything_ that the person using them could think of or imagine.

Neville and Draco had made Lily practice her summoning using a few of the charms and had noted that she had a knack for summoning _people_. And not just any run of the mill average people. But _powerful_ people.

People who had legends written about them and their greatness. Witches and wizards long dead, could be summoned to Lily's side to serve her purpose. It was as amazing and useful a tool as it was utterly terrifying. Especially since some of the witchs and wizards she had summoned had been completely insane and had attacked her.

Forcing Neville and Draco to dispell them by destroying the charms before her summons could manage to get lucky and kill her.

The blond shook his head as he put the spell book and the Accio charms in his leather traveling pouch and was about to turn the corner leading back to Lily's office when he noticed a pair of crossed ankles sticking out away from the wall and looked the full length of the long legs, up, up, until his eyes met Neville's dark ones.

Draco scowled. "What are you doing here Neville?"

The younger man pushed away from the wall and straightened up to his full height. A whopping six foot six in a half. And towered over Draco by a half inch. He smirked down at the blond and pushed one side of his sapphire blue robe back to show that he had himself a traveling pouch too. Draco's eyes widened a little bit in shock as his jaw dropped.

"Y-You- Wha- Why are you-" Draco stuttered as Neville's smirk became more mischievous as he lifted a hand and patted Draco's cheek in a manner that was similar to what Lily sometimes did and stepped around him.

"Someone has to keep you and Ron from killing each other. And protect dear Lil from your wrath." Neville called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall towards the office. Draco sputtered for a second before growling low in the back of his throat and taking off running after Longbottom with the intention to knock him into next week for acting like such a smug bastard.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The Weasely's joined Albus's bedside vigil in the early morning hours. And had refused to leave him, Remus, Snape, and Sirius alone with their thoughts. Not that any of the men could blame them any.

They loved Harry. And probably felt more than a little worried about him.

Albus and the others certainly knew that Ron, Ginny, Hermoine, and Mrs. Weasely were worried. Every time they got close to the bed Ginny and Mrs. Weasely started crying. Harmine would try using potions to wake the girl up.

But so far the only reaction that the girl had had to any of Miss Grangers potions...was when she'd had a nightmare or something brought on by one of the potions and had started screaming gibberish about the dark lord for a little- And nothing said during that time was totally unexpected. Then after a little while she had started crying and screaming for Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasely, and Draco Malfory.

The first two didn't raise many brows among the Weaselys and the others in the room. But Draco's name had raised more than just brows. It had raised tempers among Hermoine, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and several others whom all held a deep grudge against the Malfoy family.

But because the girl had been crying in her sleep, the group had let certain people move in closer and try to comfort the girl until she had settled down again. It took a little doing-

Mainly from Ron since he was one of the people that the girl had called out for. But once he was close enough he dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed and simply sat there rubbing the girl's arm awkwardly. His face nearly as red as his hair.

It was then that a peculiar feeling settled in Albus Dumbledores gut. A bizarre mixture of _awe_ and _dread_.

It was clear now, that when the girl had called out the names of her friends and classmate Malfoy, she had been confirming who she was. Or at the very least that she was somehow connected to Harry. Which meant that they would need to take special care of her or something horrible would happen to Harry.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Ron, Neville and Draco looked at Luna as she held out the cup that Harry had brought with him when he had appeared.

"I've already cast the enchantment to send you to Lily's side and tested it using one of the elves running amok in the castle. Now once your on the other side you need to summon your doubles and send them here where I can watch them until your return. But by doing so you'll be taking their places among the castle inhabitants. Be careful not to change things too much. Or you'll make a mess of Harry's timeline." Luna said as the three men nodded their heads and reached out-


	6. Chapter 6

I know that I haven't said anything yet, but I was planning on a pairing in this story.

The only problem is figuring out who I want Lily paired off with.

Sirius?

Remus?

Ron is spoken for. Though he will certainly have his fluffy moments.

So that only leaves Neville and Draco along with the two previously mentioned.

I think Sirius is kind of sexy. Remus has that whole werewolf thing going for him. And god knows that I'm fond of wolves.

But I sort of like adult Neville and vampire Draco too.

Anyways, I'll leave it to those of you who contact me about it.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing the girl Harry's hand while his parents talked with Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius.

Their voices were hushed as they talked about what to do with the girl. The Weaselys wanted to take girl Harry home with them, believing that getting Harry out of the castle before everyone there found out about her sudden permanent change in gender.

They believed that many of the kids in the school would make fun of her and make her time adjusting to being a girl a living hell. Sirius agreed with them to a certain extent. He also believed that girl Harry should leave the school for a little while. At least long enough to adjust to being a girl.

Then she could come back.

The only real problem the group seemed to have was that Sirius wanted to take the girl back to his home. The Weaselys were saying that it was a bad idea. While Siruis said that girl Harry might apprecate being with her family.

Which Ron's mother took a little bit out of context if the sudden shouting match that erupted was any indication.

"What do you know about raising a girl?" Mrs. Weasely growled at Sirius as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the flushed, and growling dark haired man to answer her.

"Nothing. But how hard can it be? Harry is partically an adult-"

"Exactly, Sirius. Harry is almost an adult. One who is now stuck in the body of a _young woman_. A young woman who will have certain needs. Such as sanitary napkins for her monthly- " Every male in the room flushed and cringed. "Not to mention bras and other under garments-" Again every male in the room flushed and cringed. "Are you going to take her shopping for those things? Well? Speak up Sirius, I can't hear you."

Sirius looked a little bit uncomfortable and glanced towards the girl then towards Remus, hoping that his friend would jump in and help him out. He could honestly say that this conversation was the most bizarre and uncomfortable conversation that he'd ever had. And that included the conversation where Remus had told him and James that he was a werewolf and that he was about to go into heat.

"If that's what Harry needs." Sirius said in a determined tone. Harry was his godson after all. And if he needed him to take him shopping for feminine unmentionables, then by god Sirius would do it.

Molly Weasely looked a little impressed. But only just a little. "And are you going to advise her on dating? And what about sex? We have no idea how long Harry will be stuck as a girl or if it's even possible for her to turn back into a boy. We need to cover all of our bases because there is no telling _how_ her personality has changed."

Sirius was starting to look a little green around the gills at the mere thought of having to sit his godson-er goddaughter down and have the all important _'talk'_ with her. But he understood what Molly was talking about.

Regardless of who took girl Harry out of the school, there were certain things that were simply unavoidable. Harry needed time to adjust to being a girl and learn how his new body functioned. And he needed to be educated on other things.

"I will. God help me, I may just die from embarrassment before this is over. But Harry is my godchild and I love him-er her. So regardless of Harrys form, or personality; I will do my best to see to it that he is educated and protected."

Molly looked a little more impressed this time around and gave him an amused smile. "Of course you will dear. I was never questioning your feelings for the child. But this will be a very difficult task for you Sirius. Which is why Aruthur, me and rest of the family will be temporarily moving in with you to help you out." Molly said cheerfully as Sirius's jaw dropped a little bit and he started to stutter.

Remus snickered a little bit and was just slightly taken aback when Molly turned to him and smirked evilly. _Uh-oh._ "Arthur... Arthur get your wife, please-" Remus said in a hushed tone since the man was standing right next to him. However instead of doing as Remus asked, Arthur gave him an apologetic look and quickly stepped back away from him.

"R-e-m-u-s-" Molly said in a sing song voice, a sickly sweet smile on her face. Remus looked around the room with a slightly panicked expression on his face and put his hands up.

"Please Molly. Have mercy-"

"You'll be temporarily moving in with the rest of us too. To help out with Harry."

Remus groaned and looked like the world was ending. But the last time he'd stayed in the same house with the Weaselys, the twins had used a spell to color his were form neon pink with orange stripes.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Neville, Ron and Draco appeared in what looked like the room of requirment and looked around as Ron set the Wizard cup down on a tabble that appeared out of no where. "Well, I have to say appearing in this room is a great deal better than appearing in the middle of the great hall during meal time." Neville said as he looked around.

Ron grunted and pulled out three Accio charms and handed one to Draco and then tapped Neville on his shoulder to gain his attention so that he could take his. "Who's going to go first?" Neville asked curiously as he studied the magic charm that Ron had handed to him.

"I will-" Draco said as he stepped away form his two companions and made his way to the middle of the room. "I need to see what sort of person my other self is so that I can take his measure."

Ron and Neville were silent for a moment. "Yeah..."

"Have fun with that."

Draco snorted and put the charm in the middle of the floor and then stepped back a little ways and called his own name to summon his other self to him. A second or so later there was a flash of blue light and a younger, shorter, and more confused version of Draco appeared.

"W-Wh-What the-" The boy muttered as he looked down at the charm under his feet then looked up and around until his eyes settled on the three young men. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Draco sighed and reached out and before the boy could react, punched him in the stomach, forcing the air from his lungs and effectively knocking the younger version of himself out. Draco reached down and grasped his doppelgangers black school robe and dragged his body over to the window so that it would be out of the way and then dropped the boy and walked back over to his two companions.

"Why did you knock him out?"

"I didn't like his snotty tone."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco, as it turned out; didn't like the tone of Ron and Neville's younger counter parts very much either. Well, maybe he did and he had simply fallen into his old behavior patterns. It was hard to tell since both younger versions of them wound up terrified beyond words, then rendered unconscious. And were quickly added to the pile in the corner under the window.

Where Nevill tied a rope to all three of them while Ron plucked a few hairs from each one's head. And put them in three vials of polyjuice potion while Neville finished tying the three to the wizard cup.

And then jumped back as the three popped out of existance for the moment.

Ron tapped Neville's shoulder and handed him the vial in his hand. Neville took it from him and studied the murky contents. "Will polyjuice potion really work to help us blend in?" He asked curiously.

"It should since we're just using to look like our younger selves..." Ron said before glancing at Draco who had a funny look on his face as he stared at his potion. As Ron added, "Although, I"m not entirely sure if it will hide the fact that Draco is a vampire."

Draco looked at his two friends, gave them a fanged smile and downed the potion then gasped out, "There's only one way to see." As his potion caused him to shrink down and lose much of the muscle that he had developed as he'd grown to adulthood.

Not that it really mattered much since Draco was a vampire and didn't really need the extra muscle anyways. That was one of the cool things about being a vampire. You could be the weakest, whiniest person in the world and the second you were turned; everything changed.

Your senses became stronger. Your sight and sense of smell became more enhanced. And what strength you had before was magnified by a thousand. Sometimes in rare cases such as Draco's, when one had something that they really wanted to protect; strength was magnified by two thousand.

The potion did a bit to hide the fact that the Draco before them was an adult. Though it did leave some of the smaller details. The fangs, the slight scarlet ring around the pupils in his eyes, the collar legnth ash blond hair. All things that could be explained away easily if dealing with children. But the adults would a mite more difficult if they noticed these things.

Not that Ron or Neville were worried any.

If they had to, they'd simply grab Lily and run. The wizards and witches of the school could pursue them if they wished, but thinks to Lily; the three of them could _subdue_ an army of witches and wizards, even while protecting Lily.

Ron and Neville drank their potions and let it take effect before ditching their overly large robes and under clothes in favor of something easier to move around in. Both dressed in jeans and sweaters. Neville in a royal blue, and Ron in an emerald green with gold trim around the sleeve cuffs and the collar. Then looked at Draco expectantly.

The blond flushed a little bit and growled at them, "Turn your backs."

Ron and Neville exchanged a look and started laughing as they turned their backs to the vampire while he changed his clothes. Once that was done the three went through their supplies and weighed the pros and cons of trying to summon Lily.

They talked about it in a hypothetical sense and determined that summoning Lily when everyone who had seen her thus far probably thought that she was her counter part turned into a girl; would be a very, very bad idea.

It would attract the attention of Dumbledore and others.

Which meant that they would have to search for her the good old fashioned way. And they knew the first place they would look. The school infirmary.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sirius scooped up his goddaughter after making sure that the blanket covering her was wrapped tight so that she wouldn't catch a chill and stepped towards the fire place that Dumbledore had summoned so that he could Floo 'Harriet' as he'd dubbed Harry, and himself, straight to his family home in London when he heard Molly Weasely practically screetch.

"_Ron_? Ron? Where are you? Has anyone seen Ron?"

Sirius glanced over at the woman with a curious expression on his face as Remus, Severus, and Dumbledore all looked around confused. They could have sworn that the boy was standing right there with his parents a second ago.

Severus cleared his throat after a second or so and leaned in and spoke to Molly in a hushed tone. "Perhaps he made a trip to the...uh...little wizards room."

Molly blinked and flushed a little bit. "Yes of course. That must be it. Sorry for the fuss." Molly said awkwardly. Remus and Dumbledore both smiled at the woman. Figuring that she probably freaked out a little bit because she was worried about the death eaters and Voldemort finding a way to reach her sons and daughter at the school.

But then after how many close calls she and her family had had since meeting Harry, everyone knew that the woman had every reason to freak out from time to time.

"Well other than Ron not being here, is everyone ready to go?" Sirius asked curiously. He wanted to get home and get Harriet settled into some more familiar surroundings _before_ the end of this century; thank you very much.

"Yes. I believe so." Arthur said as he looked over his other children, mentally counting their heads so that he could make sure that they were all there (except for Ron) whom was still assumed to be in the little wizards room.

Sirius nodded his head and started to move closer to the fire place, this time really intending to leave when the infirmary door swung open so hard that it slammed into the solid stone wall.

Everyone turned towards the source of the sound wondering who or what was going to be getting on their nerves this time when they spotted Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Ron standing in the door way together.

It was a most unusual sight for those of the group that knew the three boys. Especially since two of them absolutely hated the third. Yet at this moment didn't seem to mind the presence of the third.

"What the devil are you three doing slamming the school doors?" Severus snapped as the three boys started walking towards them. The boys didn't respond. They just walked up to Snape, took turns giving him a strange mixture of half wary, half bemused, half annoyed looks. Then looked away from him and studied everyone else in the room before noting the girl in Sirius's arms.

Draco started to move forward, his arms outstretched- Sirius tightened his hold on Harriet and gave the boy a mean look as both Neville and Ron grasped the blond and pulled him back and hisssed something in his ear that only he seemed to hear.

Draco dropped his arms and gave the two a withering look then growled. "Fine. But I expect to speak with her once she's awake." Then gave the girl one last-was that a sad or worried look? Albus wondered as he cocked his head a little bit. Snape did the same.

Apparently finding Malfoy's actions and words as strange as everyone else did.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fine. But I expect to _speak_ with her once she's awake." Then gave the girl one last-was that a sad or worried look?

Then turned and started to walk off when Ron turned and said, "I'll make sure that she speaks to you once she awakens, Draco." Ron said in a soft tone. Draco paused in mid step and nodded his head without turning around as everyone gaped at him and Ron.

Neville bit his bottom lip and shifted from foot to foot anxiously, feeling torn between laughing and running out of the room to hide somewhere and just _howl_ with laughter until he couldn't breathe anymore. The shocked and horrified looks on the Weasely's, Dumbledore's and everyone elses faces were just that funny.

_I bet I know what they are thinking._ Neville thought in amusement as Ron walked up to Sirius and held his arms out to take Lily from the man while Snape stepped forward and practically bellowed, "What was that? Why was Draco being so friendly?" The man looked at Ron then at Lily and pointed at the two and screamed.

"He hates you and Potter! Why would he be talking to you?"

Ron gave Snape a peculiar look and smirked and said, "Does he? Does he really? Or does he simply pick on us to show his affection?" Snape glared at Ron.

"I'm pretty sure that he'd kill you if given the chance." Ron chuckled softly and shook his head.

"He wouldn't. Not now. Not when things are so very different from before-" Ron said as he turned back to Sirius who was looking at him strangely, a faint light of suspicion in his eyes as Ron held his arms out and said very softly. "Now, let me take Lily until we're at our destination."

All eyes stared at Ron curiously as Sirius asked, "Lily? I thought that we had settled on calling her Harriet."

"Lily fits her better since she's as fragile as a flower in her current condition." Ron said as Sirius gaped at him, allowing him some time to _carefully_ take Lily from the man. Technically Ron knew the man's name. And what he was. But he didn't feel comfortable leaving Lily in the hands of someone that he technically knew and yet didn't know.

Once he had Lily in his arms he shifted her a little bit and fixed her position so that she was turned to face him and was supported by one of his arms wrapped around her legs and his other hand pressed against the small of her back. Her head lay on his shoulder, her breath tickling the side of his neck.

He glanced at Neville and motioned for him to come over to him for a second and asked him to straighten the blanket that she was wrapped in since it had come loose and slipped down her back a little ways.

Neville pulled the blanket up into place over her shoulders and then patted her back and grinned as he said, "This brings back memories." Ron's lips twitched. Holding Lily in her current position did indeed bring back memories for the man.

Memories of when Lily had been wounded in various small battles and skirmishes with the dark lord. Memories of her getting sick and being unable to sleep unless she was snuggled against someone.

Memories of the good times, and the bad.

Yes, this brought back memories. But they weren't memories that were spoken of often. Many of them were simply too terrible to mention. While others were too terrible to forget by any means.

Neville stepped back away from Ron and said cheerfully, "Take care of our girl."

Ron nodded his head as a somber expression crossed his face. "You take care too. And keep Draco out of trouble."

Neville laughed and clapped his hands together, "I'll tease him unmercifully for the both of us."

"Yeah...you do that. Just be sure that your aren't anywhere near a window or a flight of stairs when you do."

"Okay!" Neville chirped happily as Ron stepped up to the fire place and used his free hand to take some of the Floo powder from Dumbledore and stepped into the flames and disappeared.

As soon as he was gone Neville turned to everyone and smiled and said, "If all of you will excuse me; I'm off to kick my favorite blond in the ass." And with that the boy took off running towards the door before anyone could recover enough to ask him what the fuck he and Ron had been talking about.

Several minutes later after Sirius and Remus and Molly Weasely had gone ahead and left, Arthur was about to step into the flames and Floo himself away when they all heard the distinct roar of an enraged Malfoy.

**_"Goddamn you Longbottom! I could cheerfully string you up by your intestines and beat you with a stick!"_**


	9. Chapter 9

Molly and Arthur Weasely had noticed in the past few days that there was something terribly off kilter with their son Ron.

He wasn't as clumsy as he usually was. He was quieter and kept mostly to himself. He spent little time with them or his siblings, and only seemed to talk to them out of a sense of politeness. And what was even stranger was his reaction to Hermione when she showed up at Sirius's home.

He'd taken one look at the girl, and got a look of such grief on his face.

That for a split second there, Molly and Arthur had thought that he would break down and cry. But instead he'd forced himself to smile, muttered a few polite words of greeting then had run from the room and holed himself up in the room where 'Lily' had been put.

That was two days ago.

And they two parents were starting to think that the young man whom had locked himself away wasn't their son. But someone who looked like him. They'd shared their theory with Sirius, Fred, George and Hermione.

All of whom had agreed that Ron was acting a mite _strangely_. But figured that his behavior was mostly due to stress. Or 'growing pains' or something.

And yet after an hour or so of arguing the lot of them decided to watch Ron and act when necessary just to be on the safe side.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Ron was in the kitchen the next day when everyone woke up, washing the dishes from the night before so that his 'mother' wouldn't have to wash them.

Vague memories of his former home life reminding him of everything that he'd taken for granted before his parents had been seriously wounded in one of the skirmishes with the dark lord.

And while his parents were alive; he could no longer connect with them like he could with the Arthor and Molly of this world. He couldn't reach out and touch them when he felt the need too. He couldn't speak with them.

The irony of his counterpart still having his family despite the dangers wasn't lot to him. But at the same time he couldn't seem to help himself. His mind registered them as his 'parents' and as such he felt he was acting accordingly while trying to hold himself back.

It was the same with his siblings- Although in his world the only siblings he'd had were Bill and Fred. He'd never had more than just the two of them, so while he was interested in getting to know the brothers and sister he'd never had before, he felt it was a mite strange.

And then there was the fact that he might make a mistake. What would he do then? Harming them was out of the question. And placing a memory charm on them just seemed, well, _unforgivable_ to him.

And then there was Hermione.

He had _no_ clue how to deal with her presence. Everytime he saw her he felt like he was looking at the ghost of his most beloved person. And it made him want to cry at the injustice of it all.

His Hermione had survived the battle with the dark lord, but at the same time she had been _taken_ from him. Hermione had been comatose for the past few years after being hit by a spell that seperated the flesh from the soul. Thus killing her without stopping her heart.

His love would spend the rest of her life laying in the room that Lily and Neville had helped him make for her. To serve as her tomb when her heart finally stopped. And he spent more time there praying for her to wake up or respond to him, than he did in the classes that he was supposed to teach.

He picked a glass out of the sink and used the towel in his hand to wipe the water from it then placed it in the shelf to his right, unaware that he was being watched until he heard his 'mothers' voice. "Ron dear, what are you doing up so early?"

He turned his head and looked at her for a moment then picked up another dish and used the towel in his hand to dry it before putting it in the shelf. "I'm cleaning up last night's mess so that you won't have too."

Molly looked at him curiously as he fished out the last dish and dried it and then put it up before draining the sink and setting the plug aside while he wiped his hands. He turned around and very calmly kissed the woman on the cheek then walked by her towards the door where the rest of the Weasely's were standing, gaping at him. The group blocking his way, parted and let him through without a fuss.

Something that he was eternally grateful for considering how fragile he felt at the moment. He walked down the hall towards Lily's room when Hermione suddenly appeared in front of him, stopping him cold in his tracks.

"Morning Ron." Hermione said in a falsely pleasant voice. Ron's lips twitched a little bit. The girl had been trying to corner him for the past few days and find out why he'd reacted so strangely to her.

However he had managed to stay a few steps ahead of her up until now. So he'd imagine that she was fairly upset with him. "Good morning Hermione. Did you sleep well?" _Because I didn't sleep a wink because your presence makes me remember everything that I've lost._ He thought as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

She looked just slightly caught off guard by his question, and nodded her head before she could catch herself. "That's good. I worry sometimes that you aren't taking care of yourself." Ron said gently as he thought of all the nights Hermione had sat up late to study.

All the nights that she'd been unable to rest because she was sitting by someone's bedside in the infirmary at school. All the times they'd had close calls and she'd sat there holding their hand and crying because she'd been scared she would lose one of them.

He could remember all of it with such startling clairity. _Please wake up soon Lily, I need you to help me keep myself together. I feel like I'm about to lose my mind. _Ron thought as Hermione flushed a little bit and stammered that she was looking after herself fine as she brushed past him. Ron half turned to watch her as she walked down the hall and then disappeared from sight as he shook his head then started walking again.

His mind drifting from his situation to Neville and Draco's situation.


	10. Chapter 10

Albus Dumbledore stared at the two kids before him with an amused look on his face as he looked them over.

It had been three days since the Weasely's had taken 'Lily' from the school to help her adjust to being a girl.

And in that time Neville Longbottom had cast aside his _shy_ and _awkward_ shell and had been terrorizing the blond standing next to him speckled in a multitude of color from the color charm that Neville had used on him.

While Draco Malfoy had cast aside his cold and snobbish exterior for something much _warmer, kinder, _and_ friendlier_. And to make matters even stranger, he and Neville seemed to have suddenly become friends and joined each other at the hip.

When ever Neville sat at the Griffindore table to eat, he made space for Draco. If Draco felt like eating with the Slitherins, Neville would insert himself between Malfoy and the rest of the Slitherins as if he was protecting Draco from them.

And perhaps he was.

Just like Draco seemed to have taken up beating up random people if the said anything to him about Harry-er Lily and Ron Weasely. Why just this morning Draco had been caught dangling a few Slitherins out of a tower window for saying something about Lily.

And the day before that both Neville and Draco has pushed a boy down some steps for one reason or another.

Sure no one had gotten hurt so far, but accidents did happen and he couldn't allow such behavior to continue. "Thirty seven trips to my office in three days-" It was a new record to be sure, but it was nothing to be proud of. "Is there a particular reason you two are acting out?" He asked curious.

"Classes are boring." Draco muttered as he stiffled a yawn behind one of his hands and looked out the window. Neville grinned mischievously and said cheerfully.

"Draco's just sulking cause he hasn't heard from Ron yet. Apparently he goes through withdrawl when Lily's not around." Draco's hand shot out and he roughly pushed Neville as he growled.

"Shut. Up. Longbottom." Neville laughed as if he'd just heard a really funny joke as Albus frowned and studied them a little more while he tried to figure out what to do with them.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Ron slipped into Lily's room and stopped in his tracks when he saw that his friend was awake and sitting up. "Lily?"

She looked at him, her green eyes slightly unfocused as he gently closed the door before she asked in a groggy tone. "Are you my Ron or not my Ron?" Ron's lips twitched at her silly question. Her mind must still be muddled.

"Which do you think I am?" He asked curiously as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Lily looked him over and scowled before growling.

"Butter balls! Your _my_ Ron-" He chuckled and she reached out and put one hand against his shoulder and pushed him a little bit and snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you stay out of trouble, of course." Ron said cheerfully as he grasped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. The small display of affection was something that Ron had started doing after Hermione had fallen.

It was a tiny way for him to show her that he cared about her without saying anything too terribly strange or awkward. Lily made a huffing sound as she flushed and pulled her hand from his grasp and used her hand to shove her tousled dark hair back from her pale face before asking.

"Did you come alone?"

"No. But then you must already have known that." Ron said as he got up off fo the bed and walked over to the foot of it and bent down and opened the trunk there, and started to go through it while Lily whimpered and flopped back on the bed to wollow in self pity. Or loathing.

_Whatever._ Ron thought as he dug out his leather travel pouch which contained another pouch that had an packing charm on it. Ron had made sure to bring one of said charmed pouches after he had packed Lily some of her own clothes so that she wouldn't need to be taken out in public as she is.

He figured that the less people saw of her the better protected she would be from her enemies. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the other, smaller one and tossed it to his friend.

Lily caught it and looked at it for a second before she seemed to recognize it and opened it up and started to pull various things out. She finally stopped after she had a complete outfit then looked at him through narrowed eyes, taking note of what he was wearing.

She wasn't totally sure but she'd swear that Ron was wearing _her_ favorite royal blue sweater. "Is that my shirt?" She asked curiously. Ron looked down at 'his' pilfered shirt and put on a look of mock innocence.

"No." He lied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lily crawled to the foot of the bed, drawing Ron's eyes to what she was wearing. Then to the skin that should have been covered while wondering who's brilliant idea it had been to merely dress the girl in an overly large shirt without any pants. Her shirt rode up her back a little bit before she sat down a few inches from the edge of the bed, and he flushed a little bit because he'd seen her panties.

They were a lovely pastel green with white lace.

They suited her nicely. She bared her teeth at him. "You're lying. That is my shirt."

"Nu-uh."

"I want it back."

"No." Ron said with a frown as Lily shifted on the bed. What the hell was she doing? He wondered just before she pounced on him. Her slender body hit him square in the chest forcing the air from his lungs, and knocking him off of his feet. They both went down in a tangle of arms and legs, hitting the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

Once there, Ron wheezed a few times, trying to drag some air back into his lungs as Lily sat on him and grasped the hem of his shirt as he finally managed to catch his breath and gave a slightly panicked yell. "No! Lily we can't!"

Lily growled like a wolf and hiked the hem of the shirt almost up to his chin when Ron heard several sets of foot steps outside of the bedroom and waited until the door was half open and he could see the vague outline of someone before he muttered. "Well alright if you insist." The door opened the rest of the way, banging into the opposit wall as Sirius, Molly and Arthur filled the door.

The three adults looked at the two of them with shocked, stunned and horrified looks on their faces as Lily stopped trying to tug his shirt off of him and turned her head to look at them and blushed all the way to the roots of her hair while Ron turned his head away from them and subtly laughed at Lily for getting them into this situation to begin with.

Silly girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron and Lily sat side by side staring down the three people in front of them when Molly Weasely finally spoke up. "Ronald what the _hell_ did you think you were doing to Harr-er Lily?"

Ron gave his mother an oblivious look. "Doing? Was I doing something? I don't recall doing anything-"Ron said as he lifted a hand to his chin and did a thinking pose before asking, "Could you clear things up for me so that I know that we're on the same page here?" Molly gave him a murderous look and took a threatening step forward when Sirius grabbed her.

"Now, now Molly. He's just joking with you. Ron knows what he did was _wrong_ and _inexcusable_-" Sirius said half hearted tone while he gave Ron a death glare.

Ron made a humming sound and elbowed Lily in the side and said in a hushed tone. "You hear that Lil. You try stripping me and_ I'm_ the one at fault for everything."

Lily leaned over and whispered, "I know, there's no justice in the world."

Ron snorted. That was stating the obvious. By being caught in a compromising postition by these three, Ron and Lily had more or less sealed their fate. The adults would demand Ron do the _honorable_ thing since he had been the one to supposedly 'compromised' Lily.

Which meant that thanks to Lily's territorial impulses and her clumsiness, the two of them would more or less be considered engaged by their peers. Which in itself wasn't terrible. But it was going to be difficult for him since he harbored no romantic feelings for Lily.

Arthur cleared his throat, causing Ron and Lily to separate and give the man their undivided attention as he said, "Ron, I'm sure that you know that Lily is in a vulnerable state at the moment-" Ron looked at Lily and nodded his head in agreement.

Arthur was right. Lily _was_ in a vulnerable state, just not for the reasons that his father thought. Not that Ron would point out his friends achilles heel to anyone. One never knew what may happen if one did.

"And I'm also sure that you weren't trying to cause any harm or distress from anyone, least of all Lily herself. But you need to take responsibility for compromising the lady's virtue. Okay?"

Ron was silent for a moment as he weighed the pro's and cons then looked at Lily again and sighed and then said, "I blame you for what comes next."

Lily got a stupified expression on her pretty face and shook her head no. "You can't pin this on me!" She argued.

Ron smirked evilly at her and crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head. He _could_, he _would_, and _did_ blame her for whatever hairbrained scheme his parents and her godfather came up with.

"Yes I can-" Ron said in a slightly darker tone as he reached out and pinched one of her cheeks and growled. "Because it's your fault that we are now engaged. Your other two husbands will be _furious_! Do you have any idea what those other two are going to do to me?"

"I have a pretty good idea..." Lily said in a slightly strained tone as she smacked his hand away from her cheek. Draco would kick his head in and Neville would probably go mid evil on Ron's ass. "Wow, it sucks to be you, Ron."

God didn't he know it. Ron thought as he gave her a sinister smile and leaned in and whispered. "Not as much as it's going to suck being you, _my dear_." Because he was going to make her life hell until his parents decided that they were a terrible match for each other.

Lily paled a little bit as Ron put a hand on top of her head and leaned in and kissed her cheek before standing up and stripping off his shirt and handing it to her before walking away.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Neville sat at the Griffendore table, quietly druming his finger tips on the table while he waited for Draco to show up so that they could eat together like they did every day. He'd been sitting for the past ten minutes waiting on his friend when the massive doors in the back of the large, spacious dining room swung open and the whole Slitherin house started into the hall. With Snape and Draco up front, leading the rest of them.

Snape cut off to the left and went straight to the table in front of the room where the rest of the school staff sat and ate while Draco paused in mid step and scanned the room before spotting him.

Draco gave him a small smile and started towards the table to sit down with him when the whispering started up again. _Everyone_ at both the Griffendore and Slitherin tables started whispering about Draco and Neville. Saying things like, "Why is Draco sitting with that loser?" And things along the lines of, "When did Neville start fraternising with the enemy?"

It might not have been so bad if they had been able to completely ignore the open hostility of their fellow school mates. But they put up with it, like everything else for the sake of Lily.

To them nothing else mattered.

Draco sat down in the space that Neville had saved for him and reached out and took a cookie off of one of the plates in front of him and popped the whole thing into his mouth and chewed.

"How are you holding up Drac?" Neville asked. Referring to the fact that Draco had collapsed earlier that day during one of their classes. Which meant that the vampire probably needed blood. And soon or he might end up attacking people.

The blond looked at him with those piercing blue eyes of his and then looked away and picked up another cookie. "Running on empty. You?"

"Worried." Neville said as he picked up a cookie himself and took a small bite and chewed slowly before picking up one of the knives sitting on the table. One of the one's that was used for cutting meat, and placed it against his wrist.

"I could feed you-" Neville said as he started to run the blade across his wrist when Draco grabbed his hand, stilling the action as he gave him a murderous look and hissed.

"_Don't. You. Fucking. Dare_."

Neville's smile faltered a little bit as Draco took the knife from him and set it on the other side of his plate so that Neville couldn't reach it and said, "I don't want you hurting yourself just to take care of me. We already have _one_ dumbass to watch over. We don't need another."

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Honestly, when did that boy become so cheeky?-" Molly muttered as Ron slipped out of the room before turning to Lily and wiping the vexed look off of her face. "Lily, dear are you alright? You've been unconscious for a week."

"I-I'm fine." Lily stuttered as she gripped the fabric of her sweater in her hands until her knuckles turned white. Molly didn't see this of course, but Lily was fairly certain that Arthur and Sirius noticed since they were looking at her strangely.

Molly looked a little bit surprised by her words and leaned down a little bit so that she could ruffle her hair affectionately before asking, "Do you have any questions about your current situation?"

Lily blinked. Situation? What situation was she talking about? "W-What situation?" Lily asked stupidly.

Molly smiled kindly at her and then said, Why, being turned into a girl of course. You mean that you haven't noticed yet?" Noticed? Noticed what? Lily wondered, her mind still a bit muddled after her week long sleep.

Molly walked over to a table and picked up a flat hand mirror and brought it over to Lily as she got up out of her seat and took the mirror from her friends mother and looked at her reflection and let out a loud horrified scream before she could remember that she had been a girl all along.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure that you're alright dear?" Molly asked the dark haired girl for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past minute. Lily put her hands up, palms out and shook her head as she gave a nervous chuckle.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm-" _An idiot for screaming at my own reflection._ Lily thought to herself before shaking her head again. It wasn't like she hadn't remembered that she was a girl, it was more like Molly, Sirius and Arthur's reactions to her femininity caused her to panic for a moment. "I'm good." She assurred the three concerned adults before politely excusing herself and rushing from the room.

She stepped out into the hallway expecting Ron to be standing around somewhere waiting on her. She wasn't disappointed. Ron _had_ been waiting on her, but he was also in the midst of being verbally reamed by a couple of older kids who looked like they were twins.

Lily stared at the two for a second with a bemused expression on her face before realizing that they must be Weasely's too. They certainly had Molly's overwhelming mannerisms and temper to go right along with their red hair and freckles.

She walked up and held herself back from the group and listened to the twins.

"What were you doing with Harry, Ron?"

"Were you snoggin?"

Ron opened his mouth to tell the two to bugger off when a girl that looked exactly like a younger version of Hermione walked up and smacked Ron in the back of the head and growled at him.

"Your best friend gets hexed into a girl and the first thing you do is try to get to second base. What the devil is wrong with you?" Ron thinned his lips and looked at her over his shoulder as her jaw dropped.

_Holy shit_, the girl didn't just look like her friend; she spoke like her and acted like her too!

"Honestly Ron just when I think you've finally grown up a little bit you go and pull a stunt like this. Just what were you thinking hm?" Hermione asked in a shrewish tone as she stepped in close to Ron and put her hands on her hips, her expression outraged.

Ron looked at Lily again from over his shoulder and saw the damned daft girl gaping at the scene before her and mentally growled, _Her fault._ Because of Lily, Ron would have to work extra hard to get this version of Hermione to _see_ him. Not the goof ball screw up. But the real him.

The one that was good at things and actually knew what he was doing in a crisis. The one that had been helping Lily relearn her spells and how to use the ancient magicks that had built the foundation of the magical world as they knew it.

The same magics that if used properly could perhaps one day restore _his_ Hermione. Or at the very least preseve the life and future of the woman scowling at him right now.

He wasn't picky. After all one could be saved and the other couldn't.

He put his hands up, palm out in a placating guesture as he faced down Hermione's fury. "I didn't do anything that you think I did! Lily woke up, we talked, then she tripped and fell-"

Lily, never one to be left out of spinning a good yarn put a hand on his shoulder and quickly said. "He lunged to catch me. It was very brave of him-" Ron rolled his eyes then continued.

"We both fell and Lily-" Ron turned his head to glare at the dark haired girl just as she was opening her mouth to add something new to his lie but abruptly shut her mouth when she noted the look that he was giving her. Ron smirked, satisfied that she knew that she was on thin ice and quickly finished his story. "Somehow got tangled in my shirt and was trying to untangle herself when our parents walked in."

The twins and Hermione stared at the two of them like they were insane for a moment or so before the three of them busted out laughing.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Potions class was so much more boring than it had been in recent days when Snape took roll and noticed that both Draco and Neville were missing. No doubt the two of them had holed up somewhere planning to create some mischief.

He'd go look for the two if not for the fact that he had better things to do than keeping track of two rambunctious boys.

But that didn't mean that he wouldn't give up some of his valuble time to make their lives a living hell when they wound up in detention later on. Still he kept finding himself looking expectantly towards their seats, waiting for the two to engage in another prank war or something.


	13. Chapter 13

"You sure that you want to do this?" Draco asked in an tentiative tone as Neville walked up beside him with his broom in hand. The two had skipped classes all day so that Draco could rest while Neville had watched over his body while he slept to make sure that no one discovered him and the noticable changes in his body when he was deprived of blood for so long.

The last thing they needed was for someone to find out that Draco was a vampire. Especially since Lily had gone to great pains to help Draco live his life as normally as possible despite his need for blood.

She'd be pissed if all her time and efforts were ruined by some cheeky brat.

"I'm sure. Besides, I want to check up on Lily as much as you do." Draco grunted and gripped his broom a little bit tighter.

"Should we at least tell someone where we're going?" Draco asked worriedly.

Neville shook his head no. It didn't really matter if they told anyone that they were leaving for a bit or not. Dumbledore had eyes everywhere, so he probably already knew. And while he might be curious about where they were going- He'd know their destination once they got there.

One of the Weaselys would no doubt contact him. Unless Sirius beat them to it of course.

"Do you have everything you want to take?" Neville asked Draco. The blond looked at him through scarlet tinged eyes. Of course he had everything he wanted to take with him, he wasn't some daft little brat like he used to be.

"Okay then...lets go." Neville said as he stepped towards the edge of the battlements with his broom in hand.

Draco watched as he stepped off of the edge and sub consciously held his breath until he saw Neville reappear thirty feet away from where Draco was on his broom, hovering, waiting for his friend to join him. Draco stepped off of the edge and let himself free fall a good hundred or so feet before twisting his body around and straddling his broom and slowly pulled himself out of the dive to join Neville.

He maneuvered his broom closer to Nevilles and the two took off in a blur of movement towards Grimmauld Place, located in London. The mansion where the Order of the Phoenix gathered to make it's plans to protect the world from the dark lord and his madness.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

There was definitely something odd going on with Ron and Lily. The twins pointed out during lunch when everyone in the house had gathered to eat. Mr. Weasley looked at his sons with a curious expression and asked, "Oh? What's so odd about them?"

"You mean aside from the fact that Ron's bestest bud is now a girl, yet he didn't even seem to bat an eye at the change."

"Or the fact that he's barely said more than two words to anyone here-"

"Or the fact that he hasn't left Lily's side for more than a few minutes since we got here. He even slept in her room!"

Arthur laughed in amusement. "Surely you two are exaggerating. After all your brother knows better than to sleep in the same room with a girl. His mother would kill him."

"We're not exaggerating!" Fred and George said in unison.

"We saw him laying on the bed next to her once!"

"The door was cracked and the second he noticed us he gave us this freaky glare like he'd like nothing more than for us to disappear and then got up off of the bed and shut the door in our faces!" Fred said as he and George looked at Ron who was sitting at the opposite end of the table from everyone else, next to Lily. His shoulders hunched over a little bit giving off the impression that he was smaller than he actually was as he ate.

He lifted his head a little bit and gave the twins an icy stare as he swallowed what was in his mouth then said in a rough tone, "I wouldn't have looked at you in such a way if you weren't skulking about like peeping toms. What you saw was a private moment. You were intruding-" He said before adding in a slightly possessive tone. "_I dislike when others intrude on my time with Lily_."

Everyone looked at the red head strangely, Fred and George's jaws dropped open in shock as Lily cleared her throat and quickly excused herself from the table and rushed from the room. Ron looked over at where his friend had been eating and noticed that she had hardly touched her plate due to the atmosphere in the room.

He made a growling sound and picked up her plate and stood up and politely, yet coldly excused himself from the table and went after Lily. He needed to make sure that she ate something after her long nap other wise she'd get sick.

And god knew that the last time she had gotten sick he'd wound up dueling_ two_ pissed off possessive men whom blamed him for her illness. He did _not_ want to end up dueling Draco and Neville ever again. Because if he did there was no doubt in his mind that the three of them would destroy each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Sirius watched Ron walk out of the room after his godso-er daughter. Harry was a _girl_ now. He reminded himself as he slowly pushed his chair back from the table and politely excused himself so that he could go observe Ron and Lily.

After all he had noticed the _extreme_ change in their dynamics as friends just like the twins had and he felt that the twins were right.

Ron acted very strangely around Lily. He acted more like a _bodyguard_ or a _lover_ than a mere friend.

Or at the very least that was what Sirius had read into his behavior so far. Which in itself was as curious as it was concerning. Much like everything else that had happened since Cedric and Harr-er Lily had been attacked by Voldemort.

He walked out of the dining room, leaving the Weaselys and Hermione to eat their lunch in a less hostle atmosphere and made his way to Lily's room where he found Ron standing in the middle of his goddaughters room, his hands on the girls slender shoulders, whispering something to her.

For a moment Sirius wondered what the red head was saying, when Ron raised his voice a little bit. "You need to eat. You'll get sick if you don't."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't lie-" Ron hissed before sliding his hands down her arms to grasp her hands in his took a small step closer to her. "I need you to eat something Lil. _Please._ For me." Lily didn't respond and the red head made an irritated sound and shook her a little bit, his voice raising in volume as he bit out.

"I can't eat right now." Lily said as she started to step back.

"_Dammit Lil, I've already lost one woman that I loved more than life itself. And it almost killed me._ _Don't. Make. Me. Lose. You. Too._ _Eat the damn food!" _Ron almost shouted at her. Lily tipped her head back and glared at him and Ron let go of her so that he could run his fingers through his hair and calm himself a little bit.

"Okay lets try this again. Will you tell me why your refusing to eat?" Ron asked in a gentler tone.

"They've been observing us." Ron blinked and cocked his head. Of course the people of this world would be observing them. They were different from the people that they knew. The looked different, they spoke differently, they dressed, walked and had different habits and mannerisms.

It was normal that many people would find them suspicious. Especially with Voldemort running amok. The Weaselys, Hermione, Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore and everyone else didn't really have a choice but to observe them and compare them to their counter parts.

It was how they survived sneak attacks and betrayls among their ranks.

Like the old saying went- When you don't know who to trust, then trust no one.

But he now had a basic understanding of why being observed would bother Lily. The twins had spoken about her as if she wasn't there. Who in their right mind liked being treated like a ghost. Never being seen or heard made her feel like she wasn't even a person.

Like she was somehow unworthy of being seen as a person. Ron sighed and muttered under his breath and reached out and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Fuck Lil, why didn't you just say that from the beginning? Did you think that I wouldn't understand?"

"Most people don't." Lily muttered against his chest. Ron made a funny sound and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Most people have never lived under the sort of pressure that _you've_ lived under. Being so talented yet so invisible to everyone. But Lily you forget that I've been with you since the beginning. I know everything there is to know about you. So of course I would know and understand. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't."

"That's not true..."

"Don't lie to me you silly girl-" Ron said as he loosened his hold on her a little bit and kissed her cheek and said very softly. "You know that lying to me is pointless. I can see through your deceit everytime. Now will you please eat something?"

Lily sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah I'll eat..."

Ron smiled down at her as she slipped from his arms and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and picked up the plate that he had set on the bedside table and started to nibble on a piece of the food that she had just picked up. It was a far cry from actual eating but Ron had no doubt that he could fix that soon enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Shortly after seeing the strangely intimate scene between Ron and Lily, Sirius walked away from the room and went to his study so that he could think. He was beginning to think that Fred and George were right about Ron and Lily. Either that or Ron Weasely had had a very close, and _strange_ relationship with his godson before he had been changed into a girl.

Not that Sirius minded terribly much if they'd had _that_ sort of relationship. But never the less he was worried. Something wasn't quite right with the two. He knew it, but just couldn't put his finger on it.

_Maybe I should check out some spell books to see if any of them can give me answers. _He thought as he walked over to one of the many shelves that lined against the walls of his study and grabbed a dusty leather bound book and after blowing the dust off of it, cracked it open and started flipping through the aged, yellow pages.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Hermione finished her lunch after asking George and Fred some quick questions then left so that she could go back to her room and mull over what she had been told. There was something very strange about her Ron.

He was quieter, more politely mannered, and _sharp_-

The Ron she had known all these years had never given her the impression of being the sharpest tool in the shed, but theyoung man staying so close to Lily gave her that impression and _more_.

When he looked at her his gaze was so much more piercing, so much keener with almost a cold, calculating, and almost savage quality. But when he looked at Lily, his gaze lacked that coldness and calculation. The thinly veiled savagry was leashed and he gave off a more comforting and reliable vibe that he used too. It was a mite baffling to her. Or at least it had been a while ago.

However now it wasn't. In fact she was sure that she had figured out why her Ron seemed to be so different and unlike everyone else Hermione _knew_ why Ron was sticking so close to Lily's side. It was because he wanted to protect her. He felt that while Harry was in his present form, he was helpless. Perhaps to an extent this was true, but unlike Ron she hadn't forgotten that under the flesh, the bone, the blood of a girl- Harry _still_ existed.

The question now was if Harry could adjust to being a girl quickly enough to be able to defend herself against the dark lord once he came after her. And he would. Soon.

The current weakness in Lily would give him a chance that was simply too good to pass up.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Draco and Neville had to land much sooner than expected when Draco almost passed out. Apparently he had grossly miscalculated how much he needed blood and if Neville hadn't have been there he would have fallen close to seven hundred feet and wound up on his back in the middle of a high traffic highway with a bunch of broken bones.

But Neville was there. And he caught the blond before he could hit the ground and cause a twenty car pile up. After which he then landed them in a semi secluded area in the local park and quickly set Draco down and went to fetch his way wary broom before it was spotted while Draco sat under a large willow tree with his head in his hands, swearing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I can't believe that I did that." Draco growled as Neville reappeared next to him.

"Niether can I. Just how long have you been needing blood Drac?" Neville asked as Draco dropped his hands away from his face and looked at him.

"A while." Came the guarded reply. Neville smacked him on the head with the handle of his broom and growled as Draco jumped and yelped.

"Define the meaning of 'a while' for me." Draco rubbed the spot on his head where Neville had smacked him and gave the man his most scathing glare...

It didn't do squat. Not a blessed thing. However it did serve to remind the vampire that Neville Longbottom had long since grown out of his days of cowering when ever someone looked at him. "About two in a half weeks I guess." He finally said as his pale eyes flickered away from Neville's.

The brunette sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered under his breath. "Draco you idiot. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because Lily was asleep and taking blood without her consent feels too much like a form of violation or rape. I'd just rather not." Draco said as a flush worked it's across his pale cheeks.

"So instead you chose to do and say nothing and run the risk of attacking-"

"I won't attack anyone Neville. For gods sake if I was going to undo all of Lily's hard work at trying to give me as normal a life as possible I would have already ate you and Ron." Neville blinked at his friend then shrugged his shoulders unsure of what else to do or say. Draco sort of had a point.

If he was going to attack anyone he'd start with them. So he guessed that he could let the fact that the vamp was close to losing himself slide. Just a little bit. But he was _sooo_ telling Ron once they reached the Black's house.


	16. Chapter 16

Ron peeked into Sirius's study and lightly knocked on the door, wanting to be as polite as possible to the man sitting at his desk completely engrossed in the anceint tomes and scrolls and dust covered books littering the area in front of him.

Sirius lifted his head, a frown on his face and blinked at him as he slowly shut the book in his hands and set it aside. "Ron, is everything alright?"

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Sirius but I wondered if I may borrow a cook book if you have one and perhaps speak to you about Lily." Sirius blinked again and made a slightly nervous movement of rubbing his hands on his pants as he nodded his head.

"Of course, come in." He said as he started to collect some of the books, tomes, and scrolls and carefully piled them on the corner of the desk out of the way and looked around. He was about to say something to Ron about just dragging a seat from the fireplace, over.

But Ron merely waved his hand and Sirius felt his jaw go slack in shock as the chair all but flew across the room and settled dirctly in front of his desk mere seconds before Ron sat down in it and folded his hands in his lap and gave the older man a jaded looking smile. "I believe we have a few things to talk about. Like your knack for spying on others for one."

The elder blanched a little bit, his heart sped up in alarm and stuttered. "Y-Yo-u k-k-kn-ew?"

Ron gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded his head. Truth be told there wasn't much that he didn't know anymore. But Sirius's spying on him and Lily had been expected since the man was the most supsicious natured person in the house. It was expected that Sirius would find more than the normal things about him and Lily, _out of whack_.

"Alright then. Since you know I was spying on you-" Sirius started to say when Ron cut him off and finished his sentance.

"You want to know what's going on." Sirius hesitated for a second then nodded.

"Very well, I'll answer but in return you must keep this quiet. The only person you can tell, _if_ you tell- will be Dumbledore since he is the most likely to be able to help us. Do you understand?"

Sirius nodded his head slowly as he digested Ron's words. Though he was suspicious and wary- his curiousity far out weighed his common sense at the moment. Besides that Ron's words didn't sound like that of an enemy. So hearing him out couldn't hurt if it meant finding out what was really going on. "I promise. Tell me."

"Alright, well I'll start at the beginning. We- Lily, myself, Draco Malfory, and Neville Longbottom; aren't the people we appear to be-" Sirius looked at Ron, a puzzled frown on his face. Not quite understanding what the younger man meant. "Yes in many way we technically are who you think we are. But at the same time not so much. Lily for instance- is _technically_ Harry however-"

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Can you make it Draco or do I have to carry you up the steps?"

"Bite me, _Ripper_-" Draco growled, using Neville's old war name. Not caring the least bit if he was poking the sleeping lion by doing so. What would the fiend do? Behead him for simply using his other name? "I didn't ask you to carry me in the first place now let go of me and get the hell out of my way. I can smell Lily in there and she smells agitated."

Neville ignored Draco, knowing that his use of his war name was merely his way of trying to annoy him. It wouldn't work since there was no real feeling behind the vamp's words. But it was a nice try, he supposed. "Agitated? While with Ron? Impossible."

Draco's lips quirked as he turned his head to look at him. "I know-" He snickered. "Ron _really_ must have dropped the ball this time."

"Well, lets get ourselves inside and off the street and see what the hell Ron has done to make _our_ girl so agitated." Draco's gaze slid back over to Neville, his monster's instinct suddenly triggered by the peculiar possessive note in his friends voice.

"Our girl huh." He said curiously before asking. "So you're in love with Lily then?"

"Worried I might take her from you?"

Draco hummed but didn't comment at first. At least not until Neville said, "I'm pretty sure that Ron is half in love with her too." This time Draco gaped at him in slack jawed disbelief this time. His mind awhirl.

There was no way that mister _almost-killed-himself-building-a-tomb-for-his-dead-lover_ would ever think about falling in love again. Ron's wounds were still too fresh even though years had passed since Hermione fell. He wouldn't dare start to forget her and love someone else. Not when at one time Ron's heart had beat only for her.

To him it was the same as being unfaithful.

No. Neville had to be wrong about Ron. A man as hung up as the Weasely wouldn't just drop everything and fall for someone else. Not for a few hundred years at least. "Hn. Nothing to say about that? How odd. I thought vampires were territorial creatures."

"We are."

"Yet your not reacting." Neville said in a bemused tone. A smile curving his lips.

"Maybe I just don't see either of you as competition." Draco growled at Neville in annoyance. Neville shrugged his shoulders, showing that he didn't care one way or another. And he didn't.

As much as he loved Lily, he knew that she could never be totally his. There was always going to be someone getting between them.

He just wondered which of them would get frustrated with the arrangements they had with Lily and decide to go for her seriously. It was entirely possible that Ron might. Her had sort of lost his sense of humor since Hermione had fallen, but Neville had noticed that it was starting to return and he had been exhibiting odd behavior patterns recently.

For instance a month before coming to this place, Ron had disappeared for a few days then come back with rare and precious gifts. One of which was a necklace with a sterling silver ball pendant with a three carat deep blue sapphire cut in the shape of a star with little moon's and runes etched into the metal around it. Frankly Neville had been a little bit jealous to see Lily wear the necklace...

Which was why he'd stolen it from Lily's personal quarters one night while she slept.

He was now the proud (albit a clepto) oner of one sterling silver and sapphire pendant necklace with strange runes on it that he had looked up as enhancement runes. Something that may come in handy later on. Which was part of the reason he always carried it on him since he knew he'd be able to slip it over Lily's head at any time and hear her say, "Hey I thought I lost that!"

Draco waved a hand in front of his face and Neville blinked and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if your still with me. You are right?"

"Sure. I'm always up for a spot of fun."

"Whatever." Draco said as he walked up to the door and knocked three times while muttering under his breath. "Damn crazy bastard just freaked me the hell out." Neville caught the last part of Draco's words and grinned. Yes he imagined seeing one's friend standing as still as a statue and not blinking would freak just about anyone out.

It was too bad that Draco was no longer an enemy, Neville would have liked to play with his head a little more. But he supposed that being friendly rivals wasn't so bad since it gave him more oppertunities.


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius gaped at Ron in utter _astonishment-shock-disbelief_, unable to form enough thought to speak at this exact moment in time. Lily- Harry's girly clone- the same girl that he'd thought of as his godson transformed into a woman; was actually a doppleganger that had come to an alternate reality where she is a war veteran. The dark lord of their world destroyed. And was also the headmaster of the school Hogwarts.

Ron- the same fellow sitting across from him this very moment was a twenty something war veteran. He'd lost his lover, Hermione and had since attached himself to Lily as one of her personal protectors after her mind had been damaged by one of Voldemort's spells before he died.

His two companions, Neville Longbottom, and if one could believe such an outlandish story- Draco Malfory (a vampire) were also present in this reality to help protect Lily. Or more to the point make sure that she didn't wind up getting herself_ killed_ in Harry's place since it was already painfully obvious that she intended to take the dark lord down for her other self's sake.

Something that Sirius wasn't sure could be done. But one had to admire the girl's spirit for thinking she could actually pull it off.

"So if all of you are here then where is my Harry, and the others?" Ron gave him a duh look and Sirius could have kicked himself for asking such a stupid question.

"They are all perfectly fine. Safe back in our world with Luna and will be returned to you once Lily, myself and the others are done here. But if it will put you more at ease I can have Draco or Neville establish a connection to our world so that you may check in on them at _any_ time."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak and managed to stammer out, "T-That w-would b-b-be nice, t-thank y-y-you." He leaned back in hsi seat as Ron nodded his head and stood up. Pushing his chair back a little bit so that he could leave without hinderance and got to the door before Hermione came barreling through and almost ran into the Weasely before coming to a stop and looking at him with a suspicious look upon her face before turning to Sirius and saying.

"Neville and Draco Malfory are here!" Sirius blinked at the girl while Ron studied her. Had he just detected a note of hatred and loathing in her voice when she had said Draco's name? He wondered in amusement as Sirius finally managed to gather his wits and stood up.

"Wha- Why are-"

"They are asking about Lily, yes." Ron said. Hermione looked up at him and scowled. Why didn't he seem upset by the fact that Malfory was there asking for Lily? Any other time Ron would spit and curse and growl, expression his intense displeasure at being in the same gerneral vicinity as Draco. Still she nodded her head, after all it's rude not to answer a person when they speak to you.

Ron smiled and left the room with all the regalness of a king. Confusing Hermione even further as Sirius jogged across the room and peeked out just in time to see Ron push Fred and George and his mother out of the way and give his two friends a warm greeting consisting of handshakes and a clap or two on the shoulder.

The three exchanged pleasantries before Ron caught his mother glaring at Malfory as if she'd like to turn him into a slug, then glancing at him like she'd like to scream his ears off. That look on her face made him balk a little bit at the prospect of asking if Neville and Draco could come in and sit for a while. "Uh...mom, Fred, George- I'm assuming that you all remember Draco..." He started off in an uneasy tone.

Molly Weasely looked at the blond and hissed like a cat then stomped off after muttering to Fred and George that they had permission to turn the blond into something hideous and horrible. And they might have done just that if not for the fact that everyone had seemed to forget that Neville was there and that he'd already taken their wands from them while they weren't paying attention.

Ron gave Neville a grateful look as his brothers patted themselves down as Sirius came walking up to the door with Lily in tow. "Lil baby!" Neville cried as he ran forward and scooped the girl up and spun her around, nearly causing Sirius to be kicked by her before he set her down and stepped back for Draco who shoved his way past Fred and George.

Nearly sending the twins tumbling into the thorny rose bushes on either side of the small porch as he grabbed Lily up and made this funny little purring sound as he held onto the girl.

Ron's eyes narrowed a little bit and he felt the oddest sense of annyonace towards Draco. He shrugged it off though, not really knowing what it was about even though some distant voice in the back of his mind practically screamed- _Mine! _

As Sirius opened the front door further and asked them all to come back inside.


	18. Chapter 18

The second they were all inside Ron pried Liliy from Draco's grasp and gave the vampire a none too friendly glare. Startling Draco a little bit as Neville shook hands with Sirius and exchanged pleasantries before turning to see Ron pushing Lily behind him and crossing his arms over his chest as he glowered at Draco.

_Well, well, looks like I wasn't as wrong as Draco thought I was. _He thought as the two men sized each other up.

"Um..." Lily started to say as she peeked around Ron but was cut off when Neville walked over and wrapped an arm around her neck and maneuvered her away from the two.

He got the feeling that a fight was about to break out between the over possessive vampire and Ron, and the last thing that was needed was for Lily to be caught up in the middle of it. Not that he didn't think she could take care of herself or anything- she could. He just thought it would be best to keep her out of _this_ fight.

No point in using up the magical energy that she just got back.

"Neville-" Lily said, her voice cutting through his thoughts like a knife. He looked down at her and smiled his usual serene smile as Mrs. Weasely and the twins all stared at Draco and Ron. Their expressions curious/hateful/gleeful.

Ah so they felt it too.

The crackling of energy sparking between Draco and Ron, indicating their aggression towards one another. "Don't worry about it Lily. They'll figure things out on their own." He said as he gave her a slight squeeze and eyed their two companions as Ron finally growled in an annoyed tone,

"You're late."

Draco lowered his eyes slightly, yielding to the other man's glare for the moment before saying, "Yeah, sorry. We got side tracked. Have you had any trouble here?"

Ron was silent for a moment before replying, "No. But if we had, Lily would have suffered."

"Yeah... Again, sorry." Draco said as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. For some reason the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and he was having a bit of trouble figuring out why. It couldn't be from staring down Ron. The man wasn't a threat to him.

So what was causing the sensation?

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked, as Draco looked around the hallway for anything unusual. He paused for a moment, his blue eyes sliding back to the red head for a moment before he replied,

"I dunno. The hair on the back of my neck is standing on end." It felt like they were being watched but he didn't know from where. Ron made a humming sound and turned on his heel muttering about creepy house elves as he walked over to Lily and Neville and all but pushed his friend into the wall while wrapping an arm around Lily and dragging her close just in case he was wrong.

He didn't know if they were being watched or not. Nor did he have any idea about how strong the protective wards on the house were. But he wasn't taking any damned chances with Lily's life.

And if that meant Neville clobbered him later along with Draco- well, that was fine by him.

"Sirius, how strong are the wards on the house?" He asked curiously after a moment or two as Neville cast him a disgruntled look and straightened his clothing so that he didn't look so rumpled.

Sirius was silent for a moment, his expression thoughtful. "I'm not sure. Dumbledore created the wards from ancient magics."

"Which means that they're good, but maybe not good enough-" Neville said with a sigh before catching a glance at Hermione. "Sirius, Hermione, both of you please come with me. We'll re enforce the wards outside then work our way inside. Ron, I need you to do me a favor and stay with Lily. Draco, you too."

Draco opened his mouth to argue with Neville when he was cut off by the other man's chilling glare.

As much as he would appreciate Draco's help in this task, the vampire needed blood. Besides the use of any further magics could cause him to attack someone. So having him help was out of the question.

"Draco, _stay_ with Lily." Neville said a little more forcefully, Ripper's long dormant persona coming to the surface a bit, earning a narrow eyed look from Ron.

"Very well-" Draco said reluctantly before turning and scooping Lily up in his arms bridal style and asking, "Where's her room?" Ron sighed, knowing now what was going on and started walking. Ignoring the looks he got from his family and friends as he passed them.

"It's this way." He said as Draco fell into step behind him.

Hermione frowned, not understanding what was going on here and was about to hex Draco when a hand covered her mouth as an arm slid around her middle and she was dragged back against Neville's body as he chuckled. "Dearest Hermione, let them be for now." Then found herself dragged out the door by the blighter.


	19. Chapter 19

After the three locked themselves in Lily's room, Lily made her way over to the bed and sat down as Ron turned on Draco and growled out in his most vicious tone, "What the good goddamn do you and Neville think you're doing coming here Draco? Do you have any idea how much trouble you would have just caused for us? Why if I hadn't told Sirius that we are dopplegangers already, we'd be fucked!"

To which Draco bared his teeth and snarled back, "Watch you're tone with me boy. I came here because it was necessary that I do so. As for Neville, I honestly don't know why he's here. So ask him." Lily tilted her head to the side a bit and considered the two men that she thought of as some of her closest friends. Ron's frame was practically vibrating with rage, his expression murderous as he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists at his sides.

And Draco- her poor beautiful, lovely, sweet Draco...

He looked...strained. There were lines around his mouth and eyes that she had never seen before except when he- Oh. _Oh! _He only got that strained look when he needed to feed, _desperately_.

Ron opened his mouth to say something else scathing but Lily cut him off when she shifted on the bed and called Draco over to her. The vampire looked at Ron then back at Lily, obviously not wanting to give up this argument so easily- It might give Weasely a swollen head or something.

But when Lily motioned for him to come to her side again, he simply gave up the fight and brushed past Ron so that he could reach her. His shoulder pushing against the red heads in an dismissive manner.

The second he reached her, she took his hand and placed it on her chest, right between her breasts and waited for him to push her back and stretch out on top of her when Ron snapped as his world bled to red. It was a damn good thing that Draco was already immortal or Ron would kill him.

"Hey! What the hell-"

"Calm down Ron," Lily said in a gentle tone as she reached out with one hand and cupped one of Draco's cheeks in her hand. Her slightest touch causing his fangs to elongate enough for Ron to see them and think, _Oh hell no. _

The damned blonde wasn't sinking his goddamn fangs into Lily! Ngh-uh, no way- _no, no, no, no! _

"He needs to feed-" Lily said as if the current change in their situation was like nothing more than a brief change in the wheather. "And badly from the looks of it." She said as Draco slowly slipped his hand up to Lily's neck and hooked his hand around her nape and leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips as he glared at Ron out of the corner of his scarlet eyes.

Ron gaped at the scene unfolding before him and walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the first (and heaviest) object his hand came into contact with and quietly, oh so very quietly while Draco was busying himself with playfully nipping and licking a particular spot on Lily's neck- Snuck up behind his former school chum and slammed the object down on the back of the vampire's skull with as much force as he could, exciting a startled scream from Lily and a string of oaths from Draco who turned on him with his fangs bared and snarled, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"You're my problem Malfory," Ron growled as he reached out and grabbed the vampire by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Lily. "Just what the hell are you doing to Lily?" He demanded in a harsh tone. Draco opened his mouth to answer him when he noted Ron's expression.

The other man was beyond furious right now... He was also acting like a jealous bastard.

Such uncool un Ron-like behavior could only mean one thing, Ron really was falling for Lily otherwise he wouldn't have interrupted his feeding.

Draco reigned in his temper and blinked at Ron, his need for blood suddenly pushed to the back of his mind as he said softly, "Oh Ron," _I'm sorry. _Draco thought as he used the tip of his tongue to wet his lips and said, "Look, I don't want to hurt Lily so it's good that you're here. In order for me to feed she has to experience pleasure. Normally Neville or I would do it but since your suddenly on the band wagon the maybe you should."

Ron blinked at him and made a puzzled 'huh' sound as Draco gnashed his fangs together in frustration. Dammit what was it with Weasely's and the one's closest to them? It was like the Weasely men tattooed the words, _Not for me_, mentally across the foreheads of the women they loved.

They were idiots. The whole lot of them.

Sighing Draco grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt and lifted him bodily and threw him onto the bed causing Lily to topple over and roll across the bed as Ron hit. Lily winding up stretched out on top of Ron who was blushing the same color as his hair. "I said, take care of her so I don't hurt her, stupid." Draco snapped one last time as he headed for the door.

Until Lily was ready he should busy himself with something else. The last thing he wanted was to interrupt.


End file.
